


For Me, There's Only You.

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Very Very Light Angst, maybe not any angst at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Minhyun had never wished more that soulmates didn't exist, that the whole notion had no value or meaning, that not being matched up correctly wasn't so unusual and uncommon. But he knew that was impossible and unfair. He only wished these things because of the situation he was in - only because he was affected by this glitch in the universal soulmate code.(This is not nearly as sad and angsty as it sounds.)





	For Me, There's Only You.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #15
> 
> To the prompter:  
> Thanks for prompting this and I hope I've done it justice.

"Jonghyun!"

 

Said male turned at the sound of his name being called. He peered at Minhyun curiously as the latter walked into the room with a hint of anxious distress evident on his face.

 

"What is it?" Jonghyun asked with concern. It must have been something at least vaguely important, otherwise Minhyun would have surely just texted, wouldn't he?

 

"I have something I need to tell you."

 

* * *

 

" _You're my soulmate but I'm not yours_."

 

The words rang through his head, persistent, and grating on his nerves. The sound of them, every intonation and articulation, on a loop through his mind. Instead of like an echo that faded over time, it was an endless cacophony of the same few syllables over and over.

 

It wasn't like he had ever expected to hear these words, and much less in the context of a conversation he had had personally. No-one ever did. Of course, everyone had always a slight awareness of the fact that soulmates weren't exactly 100% perfect; everyone knew that there were some unlucky exceptions. But aside from the truly pessimistic, barely anyone ever thought that they would be one of the unfortunate few.

 

After all, most people would rather have hope that they would find love - that out there in the world somewhere, there would be someone who would be destined for them. Out there somewhere was their other half.

 

That was what everyone wanted to believe.

 

It was just a shame it couldn't be everyone's reality. Minhyun had never wished more that soulmates didn't exist, that the whole notion had no value or meaning, that not being matched up correctly wasn't so unusual and uncommon. But he knew that was impossible and unfair. He only wished these things because of the situation he was in - only because he was affected by this glitch in the universal soulmate code.

 

He knew plenty of people who had found happiness in their soulmates, a type of happiness unrivalled by anything else. It would be unfair to wish that the soulmate bond between them didn't exist.

 

It was just the distress talking. Just the sick feeling in his gut and the sharp pain in his heart that made him think such things.

 

Yes, the universe wasn't fair to everyone, it was frustrating that it couldn't be. But that didn't mean that he had any right to wish the same awful fate upon others.

 

Not being someone else's soulmate, being an unrequited soulmate, was hard. In a world where people come matched up nicely in pairs, being the odd one out did you no favours. If everyone has a partner and you don't, it makes for a rather lonely existence of third wheeling for the rest of your life. Not an ideal situation at all.

 

He wouldn't want to wish that fate upon anyone.

 

“ _I'm sorry that I can't love you. Not in the way you deserve to be loved.”_

 

The words were laced with regret. But also guilt. Guilt because there wasn't anyone who would ever want to be a harbinger of such bad news. A heavy feeling had filled his gut as those words were spoken so carefully in the hope of sounding apologetic and sincere.

 

He could only hope that those feelings had been conveyed clearly enough. After all, a heart could only take so much pain. There was a limit to how much heartbreak you could cause a person to have before it was too much to bear.

 

Minhyun had hoped that he would never be the cause of any heartbreak, but not everything he hopes for can come true, he supposed.

 

He can't help that he wasn't the other man’s soulmate. He couldn't help that he already had a soulmate of his own. He couldn't help the fact that when the other man confessed to him, he couldn't return the sentiment since he had already told another that he loved him.

 

He had never wanted to be on the receiving end of an unrequited love, and so he could only hope that his parting words could help to soothe even a small part of the pain he had inadvertently caused.

 

_“You're my soulmate but I'm not yours.” The other man had whispered disbelievingly, his dire reality not quite fully sinking in yet._

_Minhyun could only duck to look down at the floor, his head bowing under the weight of the guilt he felt, as he tried to find the right words to say._

 

* * *

 

“What is it, Minhyun?” Jonghyun asked again, the concern in his voice increasing, and the crease between his brows deepening with every second that Minhyun stood before him silently and unmoving. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Someone confessed to me.” Minhyun finally managed to choke out, “They told me I was their soulmate.”

 

Jonghyun's eyes widened impossibly as the implications of what Minhyun was telling him began to sink in.

 

“I'm sorry.” Jonghyun offered quietly.

 

“You've got nothing to apologise for.” Minhyun countered. “This isn't your fault.”

 

“But it's not yours either.” Jonghyun stated plainly, rebuking the unspoken undercurrent of Minhyun's own words.

 

“I… I know.” Minhyun admitted with a sigh. He knew it wasn't really his fault that he had already found his soulmate, that he and Jonghyun were destined for each other, and while he would never regret it and never wish that they weren't made for each other, in this moment he still couldn't help but feel a little bad about it.

 

His happiness was the cause of another's sorrow.

 

Then again, it wouldn't be fair to Jonghyun either if Minhyun wasn't his soulmate.

 

It was cruel universe indeed if being unmatched was the disproportionate minority. If there were more unmatched people, then there’s a semblance of comfort in camaraderie. But if such cases are few and far between, each individual is bound to feel far more isolated and forsaken.

 

Sensing Minhyun's inner turmoil, Jonghyun slowly stood up from his seat and stepped towards Minhyun to pull him into, what he hoped, was a comforting hug.

 

“It's not the end for that person. Who knows? They might still find happiness and love, even without a soulmate.” Jonghyun said reassuringly.

 

It was rare, but what Jonghyun was saying did have a hint of truth. Every now and then, stories of people without soulmates finding true love did pop up in the news. Usually they found other unmatched people, or people who didn't believe so much in the idea of soulmates. Point was, being unmatched or mismatched didn't have to mean loneliness.

 

Minhyun relaxed somewhat at Jonghyun's words. He shouldn't have been surprised, Jonghyun had always had a way with words, and had always known what to say. It was one of the things Minhyun admired the most about him.

 

“I'm glad I have you.” Minhyun mumbled into the crook of Jonghyun's neck as he clung tightly onto the other man, “I'd be a mess without you.”

 

Minhyun could feel Jonghyun's deep chuckle through his chest, and his lips lightly brushed his cheek as they pulled up into a smile.

 

“I wouldn't be much better either,” Jonghyun admitted, “if I didn't have you…” Jonghyun continued, trailing off slightly as even just the thought of a life without Minhyun made him uneasy. “If I didn't have you, I would never feel complete.”

 

Usually, such words didn't come so easily from Jonghyun. It wasn't that he didn't show affection at all, but compared to Minhyun, he was far less generous with his displays of it. But given the situation, he figured that saying a few things to soothe Minhyun's heart wouldn't be a bad idea.

 

“Never took you to be such a sap.” Minhyun commented in light jest, prompting Jonghyun to jab in the ribs for ruining the moment. Though he was glad that the heavy, serious, atmosphere from before was now replaced by a lighter, more playful, mood.

 

“I was trying to be sentimental, but if you don't like that then fine. I won't do it again.” Jonghyun remarked mock-petulantly.

 

“Well, hold on there, I didn't say I didn't like it.” Minhyun backtracked, “On the contrary actually. You should be sentimental and sappy more often.”

 

“Nope. Not happening. You ruined the chances of that happening again.” Jonghyun replied jokingly as he very slowly moved to pull away from their hug. “It was a one-time chance and you blew it.”

 

Minhyun pouted childishly.

 

“Stop that. You look ridiculous.”

 

Sometimes, the things Minhyun did really made him question why he loved the other man so much.

 

“Ridiculously in love you mean.”

 

The sudden cheesiness of the statement made Jonghyun choke and splutter as Minhyun giggled in triumph.

 

“Just ridiculous. That's what you are. Just plain ridiculous.” Jonghyun finally managed to say after regaining his composure.

 

“Hmmmm maybe.” Minhyun mused playfully, “But you love me anyway.” He stated with absolute confidence.

 

“Yeah you're right. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all you readers for taking the time to read this.


End file.
